Shy Smiles and Secret Handshakes
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Some times it really isn't that complicated. Cam/Hunter


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- Just some fluff cause I haven't written for them in sooo long and I really wanted to write something _happy_.

* * *

"Morning!" Hunter beams at him as he comes bounding into the room.

Cam has been up all night, has been trying to fix the system so it will work faster, _better_ and it feels like he's not getting anywhere with it. He's tired and frustrated and really just wants to curl up somewhere dark and quiet for a while but he can't because they have a scheduled practice that he cannot miss.

Hunter heads straight to his desk though and he can feel a smile sliding across his face regardless of how he may have been feeling only a moment ago.

"Sleep well?" Cam asks, eyes on the blonde even as he angles his body back towards his computer.

"Had a _great_ dream." Hunter grins and winks and Cam feels strangely pleased at the implications. "Ready to wipe the mats with the others?"

Cam stands, shaking off the remaining weariness and gestures for Hunter to lead the way.

::

He's supposed to be listening to his father but his eyes keep drifting across the room. Hunter catches him looking and smiles at him, small and secretive and Cam can't help but smile almost shyly back.

His stomach twists and he feels like a twelve-year-old girl but his eyes keep slipping back to the blonde seated across the room from him.

"Cam, Hunter- I hope the two of you are paying attention."

He doesn't jump but it's a near miss. Dustin and Shane snicker into their hands and it just intensifies the feeling of being a prepubescent girl. Tori grins over at him, eyebrows raised like she knows exactly what's going on.

"Of course." Cam says, ignoring the snickers and the looks and schooling his face into that of the utmost interest.

But the second his father turns back to instructing them his eyes slide back over to Hunters. They share their own guiltily amused glance with small smiles as they pick up right where they left off.

::

"Someone left you a gift." Tori gestures over at his desk as he walks in. She grins but doesn't hang around for him to open it, heading off towards the kitchen.

Cam walks up to the small, wrapped present and stares down, bemused. It would be obvious who it was from even without the crimson wrapping paper. He wonders where Hunter had managed to find that shade of red.

Reaching out, Cam quickly undoes the paper, not out of excitement- of course not- he's merely worried about what the others will say if they spot him with the gift. He grins at what he finds inside, rolling his eyes because _of course_ Hunter would remember their conversation about Die Hard.

It takes him ten minutes to track down the other man. He finds him sitting next to the portal just soaking up the sun.

"If I watch it alone I won't understand half of what is going on." Cam tells him when the blonde squints up at him. Hunter grins and accepts Cam's hand up, holding the grasp probably longer than is strictly necessary but he doesn't say anything about it.

::

The theatre down town is small and fairly empty when they get there. Dustin and Blake run ahead to get snacks while the others find seats in the darkened room. Cam keeps glancing at his amulet convinced that Lothor is going to attack while they're distracted.

"Relax." Hunter whispers to him as the previews begin.

Cam grins ruefully and tries to remember the last time he was able to relax. He glances down at his amulet again, surprised when a warm hand slides into his own, squeezing.

He turns to look at Hunter, but the blonde is staring ahead at the screen. His face is cast in shadows by the lighting from the movie but Cam can just make out the smile tugging at his lips.

Cam grins and tightens his hold on Hunters hand and sits back to enjoy the movie.

::

"So are you two going out?"

Cam glances from Hunter to Blake and back again, bemused with the sudden topic of conversation. Hunter shrugs as if to say he's not sure what brought it up. It could have to do with their current position, sprawled across the Bradley brothers couch as they flip through the channels looking for something to watch. When Cam says 'sprawls' he really means draped over Hunter's side with Hunters arm around his shoulders.

He's not sure how to answer Blake's question though- they haven't technically been on any dates but…

It certainly _feels _like a relationship.

"You answer." Cam tells Hunter and snags the remote from his hand. He settles on some sort of drama and lets the remote fall to the floor.

"Bro?" Blake asks, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Hunter glances down and Cam glances up from his position half on the blonde's chest. He grins.

"Yup."

Blake rolls his eyes, but he's grinning when he leaves the room.

"You're buying me dinner." Cam tells him, smiling against his chest. Hunter snorts and he feels the vibrations. He could get used to this.


End file.
